


Improvising

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Christmas sex, Cock Slut Dean, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was possible that forgetting Christmas had been in his best interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvising

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look its another prompt fill!

Sam winced as Dean gave him this oddly expectant look, green eyes glancing from him to look around the room, while Sam mentally cursed himself. Honestly he’d thought Christmas was next week. He started to open his mouth, to apologize or offer some kind of excuse, when something else popped into his head.

“I wanted to do something different this year.” He offered a slight smile as Dean stopped looking around to fix his eyes on him intently. “You can use me however you want.” It was a bit of a gift for both of them in a way but he knew how greedy Dean could get and for Dean this was better than anything he could have bought.

Something hungry stole over Dean’s expression and Sam watched Dean’s eyes darken with lust. “Use you?” Dean’s voice had dropped low and taken on that rough quality it typically dropped to when he was aroused. “Any way I want?”

“Yes.”

That was all it took. Dean was hauling him towards the bed, yanking off his clothes and pressing right into him. “I’m going to ride you.” Dean grinned, “I’m going to fuck myself on your cock until you can’t come in my ass anymore and then I’m going to get going.”

The words had Sam groaning lowly and laying out on the bed when Dean nudged him in that direction to start removing his own clothes.

“You can also put those fingers to good use and open me up.”

A bottle of lube hit the mattress next to Sam before Dean finished stripping and climbed onto the bed; cock hard and eyes expectant.

Dean straddled him and leaned up to press their lips together, greedily taking and moaning against him, as Sam gripped the swell of Dean’s ass and squeezed. Sam’s cock nudged up against Dean and he could easily imagine it buried inside Dean’s tight hole.

They had spent most of the night before fucking until Dean was hoarse from screaming and moaning. The people in the room over had banged on the wall and yelled at them to keep it down but that had only seemed to wind Dean up more.

They broke for air, “Come on, Sammy. Get me ready I want your dick in my ass  _now_.”

Sam fumbled with the bottle, squirted it on his fingers and immediately reached to rub against Dean’s hole. He circled Dean’s rim, teasing and listening to the little hitches in Dean’s breathing, before starting to press inside.

The sounds Dean made as he opened him up were absolutely sinful and he was sure anyone in the next room could easily hear them.

“Sam. Fuck. Right there. Love your fingers. Fuck fuck fuck.”

Sam rubbed against Dean’s prostate as Dean shuddered above him and tried to push back into his fingers but the angle was wrong and he groaned.

“I’m good. Come on.”

“Not yet. I don’t—”

“Want to hurt me. I know. I’m good. Fuck me dammit. I want my Christmas present in my ass and I don’t want to wait.”

Sam slipped his fingers back out as Dean shifted up on him and reached back to grip him. “Dean—”

“Fuck, Sammy. Never gonna get over how fucking big your dick is.”

The head of his cock was guided up against Dean’s hole and Dean started to push himself down, moaning loudly and swearing, as Sam had to grip the sheets. Dean’s ass was impossibly tight and felt amazing taking him in inch by inch.

“Ohhhh.” Dean’s eyes fluttered and his mouth dropped open once he’d taken every single inch. “Fuck, Sammy. Love this gift. Gonna ride you till I can’t move.”

He rolled his hips and Sam cursed as his hands came up to rest on Dean’s hips.

The pace Dean set was fast and greedy causing the mattress to creak and the headboard to knock against the wall. “Love your dick. Oh fuck.” Dean rode him hard, not caring how loud he was or that Sam was digging his fingers into his hips hard enough to bruise.

It had been awhile since Sam had been in Dean without a very thorough prep job and the tightness of Dean’s ass was enough to make him almost blow his load too soon. As it was he was barely holding on to his orgasm.

“Yes yes yes yes ohhh fuck I love your dick. Love how thick and long and fuck, Sammy, it feels so good inside me.”

Dean kept babbling as he worked his hips quicker and lost the rhythm he had started out with. “ _Dean_.” Sam panted as his breathing quickened and his cheeks started to flush with pleasure. Sam could feel his orgasm building, how it had his toes curling and his legs practically trembling.

With a whine Dean’s hand flew to his cock and Sam watched with hooded eyes, balanced on the brink of orgasm, as Dean jerked himself to orgasm and released a completely wrecked moan of his name. Dean’s inner muscles fluttered around him and clamped down as he came, his release ended up on Sam’s chest and some on his hand.

Sam’s own orgasm had his hips jerking up as his cock emptied his load into Dean’s ass. “Wow. Fuck.” He watched Dean staring down at him with hooded eyes and parted lips.

“I have just gotten started, Sammy.” Dean grinned at him lazily, “For this next round I’m going to use that cockring I bought a few weeks back and I’m going to ride you until you’re begging me to take it off.”

It was possible that forgetting Christmas had been in his best interest. Sam blinked at his brother, groaning lowly when Dean slid off him and he climbed off the bed. A glance to the side showed Dean, completely naked and leaking his come, bent over looking through his bag.

Arousal shot straight through him as Dean straightened back up and waved the cockring at him with a triumphant grin on his face. “Best Christmas gift.” He climbed back up onto the bed as Sam sat up and dragged him in for a kiss. “I’ll let you use yours on me later.”

That gift was a pair of cuffs, a ball-gag and blindfold because Dean knew him far too well.


End file.
